


A Wish On Hold

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, F/M, First Time, Heartbreak, Rivendell, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okai this was a bit short aaaand It’s a bit of a downer..but hey its not the end! :D hope you liked it!</p></blockquote>





	A Wish On Hold

Daria was horrified but not surprised when she saw the state of your dress, it clung to you with bits of drying mud. “Now m'lady, this is your fourth ruined dress for the week. A Noldorian high elf lady should not behave in such ways”, she rattled on as you laughed and hugged her.

You loved your hand maid, you’ve known her for 2000 years, since you were born actually. Even though she was slender and stiff looking, her eyes betrayed her and showed the warm heart she harbored inside. She smiled but pretended to be annoyed and picked up the wet clothes off the floor and hurried out the door after adding, “your brothers were looking for you a while ago, best see what it is about”.

You were pulling another dress over your head when there was a knock on the door. Straightening your dress out, “come in”, you called out. To your surprise the balcony door opened instead of the main door. You whipped around to face Fíli who was grinning. Your face was red. He probably saw you naked when you were changing through the carvings on the door. “Fíli!!”, you started in a huff, “how did you climb up the balcony? You could have been hurt!”.

“Oh come off it lass, I’ve done much worse”, he stepped forward and clasped his hands around yours. You felt the shame and agitation fade “thought you had family matters to attend to”. “Aye, it’s done my _Noldorian_ lady” he said with a smirk. You giggled and sat down on your bed which brought you down to his eye level.

He cradled your cheek in his hand and looked lovingly into your eyes, “you have the prettiest laugh”. Your gaze dropped to your lap as you turned pink again, “Fíli I’m sorry about what happened at the river..I didn’t want to hurt you”. His fingers moved to your left ear and gave it a playful tug, “you didn’t princess, it’s gonna take a lot more to hurt me” he said puffing his chest out. You giggled again and reached up to gently play with his beard braids.

“Like em lassy?”, he asked touching his lips to yours. You nodded, “it’s a shame elven men don’t have beards”, you said. He gave you an odd look, “Why would you want an elf when you have me?”, Your eyes widened “No I didn’t mean it like that!”, he chuckled and leaned into lick your lips, when you parted them he slid his tongue in to meet yours. You wrapped your arms around him while his found their way around your hips.

There was an abrupt knock again.

You pulled apart and he groaned burying his face in your lap. “(Y/n)!!”, you heard Elladan call. “I’ll be right there, give me a moment”, you called back.

“Fíli, we’ll continue this later” you smiled. But your smile was met with a look of doubt, then he shook it off and flashed a toothy smile “yes, of course”. After kissing you again he walked out into the balcony and shut the doors behind him.

You composed yourself and opened the door to see Elladan and Elrohir. “We have archery practices remember, little sister”. You cursed under your breath and ran to put on some pants and fetch your bow.

– –

You were exhausted after archery. You made your way to your room almost dragging your feet. You flung your bow on to a nearby chair and flung yourself onto your bed face first. Letting out a sigh you thought about Fíli. You’ve grown so fond of him, his smile just lit up your world and you knew you hung on his every word. You were falling for him.

You flipped on your back and as soon as you did a light hit your eye. You got up off the bed and walked over to your desk in the far corner of the room where the light was coming from.

A bead rested on a piece of paper. One of Fíli’s beads. It had the sigil of the house of Durin and you had held it in your hand when you were playing with his beard. Your heart picked up speed. Holding the paper you sat down, it read :

_(Y/n),_

_I have to go, duty calls. I hope you know that what we had meant something to me. And I’ll be thinking of you through the whole quest. I know you’ll be thinking of me._

_Till we meet again keep this safe for me._

_Besides I owe you a granted wish._

_-Fíli._

You placed the note down and stared out the window. He’s gone. You felt your heart drop to your stomach, your throat close up. Your head was spinning and your insides felt like they were bleeding. The next thing you heard were loud choked sobs leaving your lips, tears came down like a rainstorm.

Your heart was broken for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okai this was a bit short aaaand It’s a bit of a downer..but hey its not the end! :D hope you liked it!


End file.
